Our cookie
by VelvetDecoy
Summary: Clévantine Adaar rentre de mission et décide de passer un moment avec son amour.


**Couple : Clévantine Adaar/Sera, Léliana/Yndhis l'héroïne de Férelden**

* * *

Fort Céleste était toujours bien calme de nuit, presque tout les membres de l'Inquisition ainsi que ces invités se retrouvent éparpillés dans tout le château. Au chaud, dans leurs appartements. Seul, peut-être quelques fois, Cassandra restait dans le cour d'entrainement pour continuer à s'acharner sur son pauvre mannequin de son épée ou se délecter des moindres mots imprimer dans ces si précieux livres d'amours sous le ciel étoilé. Comment s'appelait-ils déjà?... Oh oui, _"La Rose Et La Tulipe"_! Un très bon livre semblait-il. J'avais une fois, par accident, surprise mon amour en train d'en lire un des volumes de Cassandra (qu'elle avait sans doute pris à son insu) et y verser quelques larmes. Hélas dès qu'elle m'avait vue, m'a de suite ordonner de ne pas se moquer d'elle mais comment pourrais-je face à cette expression si adorable? Mes lèvres ont servit à bien d'autre choses qu'un rire moqueur après cela...

\- Je me demande si elle est endormie à cette heure.

En me baladant dans le hall du château la nuit tomber, seul quelques bougies éparpillées sur quelques tables illuminaient encore la salle. Dans un coin un peu sombre, j'y croisa Léliana assise sur une des nombreuse chaises de la salle. Proche de la porte menant vers la pièce que Joséphine occupait sans doute encore à cette heure à faire face au nombreux problèmes politique de l'inquisition. Contrairement à ces habitude, Léliana ne portait pas sa capuche révélant sa magnifique chevelure rousse accompagner d'une charmante tresse sur le coter gauche dans ces cheveux. Un doux sourire parcourait ces lèvres alors que le papier qu'elle tenait dans ces mains recouverte de long gants de cuirs semblait avoir été lu bien plus d'une fois. Celle-ci souriait bien rarement alors je conclu bien vite que cette lettre devait être spécial.

Elle venait de l'héroïne de Férelden. Son héroïne. Son aimée.

Ces missives destiner à son amante, se faisait un peu plus nombreuses maintenant que la Garde des Ombres avait vaincu l'Appel et l'humeur de celle-ci s'en faisait ressentir. Même si la quête de son l'héroïne n'était pas terminer, la savoir pour le moins en sécurité face à la magie de Corypheus la rassurait au plus haut point. Elle était enfin heureuse de pouvoir contacter de nouveau sa moitiée après tant d'années de séparation. Une femme comme elle mérite le bonheur après tout ce qu'elle avait perdu.

\- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour le service que vous m'avez rendu Inquisitrice, me dit-elle tout bas sans me regarder. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'avoir des nouvelles de mon amour et cela grâce à vous. Recevoir des nouvelles d'Yndhis m'aides à surmonter toute ces batailles et... Quoi qu'il en soit Inquisitrice, profitez donc de la soirée pour aller boire quelque chose à la taverne. Cependant, la journée de demain risque de ne pas être de tout repos alors veiller à ne pas vous coucher trop tard.

J'acquiesça sans rien ajouter à ces propos puis poussa un long soupir furtif en regardant l'horizon en traversant le hall. Varric se battait encore contre de la paperasse dans un coin de la pièce et Joséphine quitta en trombe sa petite salle pour en rejoindre une autre comme si le monde allait s'effondrer.

Les temps changeaient si vite. Il n'y a pas si longtemps je gagnais ma vie en tuant des monstres, des esclavagistes ou autre en tant que mercenaire et pour me retrouver du jour au lendemain l'Inquisitrice _,_ l'élue d'Andraste elle-même et le seul espoir de tout Tedhas.

En sortant par la grande porte, mon regard se perdit un instant vers la taverne du château. En particulier, un petit endroit bien particulier qui se démarquait remarquablement du reste du bâtiment de bois. La chambre de mon aimer s'y trouvait et je constata avec joie qu'une lumière s'y trouvait encore me faisant descendre avec hâte les longues marches donnant vers le cour d'entrainement juste devant la taverne. Dans ma fougue, je n'aperçus que tardivement une paire de silhouettes devant la porte. Une discutions intime semblait-il, accompagner de quelques baisers voler. Lorsque la discussion sembla s'animer, ils partirent tout deux coller l'un contre l'autre. Des amants sûrement. Et je reconnaitrais ces longues cornes épaisses parmi milles. Rien que de savoir ça me permettait de déduire que son partenaire n'était d'autre qu'un jeune mage Tévintide.

Voir mes compagnons ensemble et comblés me rendait vraiment heureuse pour eux.

Mon regard s'étais retrouvé concentrer sur eux tout en marchant alors qu'en face de moi, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit aussi soudainement que si on l'avait enfoncer de force. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas et lorsque je tourna la tête pour regarder devant moi, mon visage congna violemment le bord de la porte.

\- Ouch! m'exclamais-je en recouvrant mon visage d'une main.

\- Hé, mon soleil! Est-ce que ça va? me demanda une voix familière.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour faire une telle chose.

\- Sera, qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'ouvrir cette porte aussi brutalement? J'aurais pus me casser le nez... murmurais-je entre quelques plaintes alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi écartant lentement ma main de mon visage au passage.

\- Ca va, vous êtes pas si amocher que ça, me rassura Sera en caressant mon visage. Vous arrivez à battre un dragon les doigts dans le nez et une porte vous fait mourir de douleur? Pffthahaha! Si vous voulez me surprendre ou gémir, je connais autre chose que je pourrais vous montrer en plein sur le visage.

\- Toujours aussi fidèle à vous même, n'est-ce pas Sera?

Vu sa vivacité à venir à ma rencontre, elle devait m'attendre depuis un moment. Son sourire avait beau avoir cette petite teinte de joie et regard amoureux habituel, ces nombreux gestes qui accompagnait ces paroles me montrait à qu'elle point je l'avait manquée aussi.

Sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, ma main droite vint se poser sur sa joue comme une caresse jusqu'à sa mâchoire en faisant bien attention d'y tracer ces contours. Un petit rire m'échappa lorsque je remarqua qu'elle venait sans doute de nouveau se couper les cheveux avec un couteau de cuisine. Sa franche était un peu mieux couper que la dernière fois où je l'ai vue mais toujours aussi hétérogène. Quelques mèches n'avaient pas pu être couper içi et là mais cela la donnait un air encore plus rebelle qu'elle ne l'était déjà. J'adorais ça. Aussi rebelle que celle qui la portait. Si l'on ajoute le fait qu'elle venait probablement de prendre un bain et que ces mèches collaient sur son visage comme si elle ne les avaient pas sèche du tout... Tout le monde pouvait bien dire ce qu'ils voulaient, Sera est vraiment une femme des plus séduisante que j'ai rencontrée.

\- Vous m'avez manquée, murmurais-je mais mon interlocutrice me répondis en écartant ma main de son visage d'un geste vif.

\- Uh-uh, Honey tongue. Toujours en train de jouer les jolie cœurs. Et puis, qu'est ce que vous regardiez comme ça pour pas m'entendre arriver? Je débarque en trombe et vous vous... attendez, vous étiez pas en train de me tromper en lorgnant une jolie fille par-ci par-là? me demanda t-elle après quelques ricanement juvénile. C'est vrai que c'est ridicule dit comme ça vu que tout est désert à par dans là-dedans et puis-

D'un geste rapide, j'entoura le poignet de sa main poser sur ma joue de la mienne et posa une autre sur sa hanche pour l'attirer vers moi avec force. Sera laissa un petit cri de surprise se faire entendre mais fûs vite remplacer par un fou rire.

\- Si vous saviez à quel point ça me rend dingue quand vous faites ça, me susurra t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur. Dommage qu'on nous regarde sinon... Woof...!

\- Au lieu de dire de tel sottise, venez donc par là... lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Sera ne se fît pas prier, se contenta d'afficher un sourire avec un ricanement rempli de sous-entendu. Elle posa une main sur le début d'une de mes cornes étirer vers l'arrière comme par habitude pour mieux attirer mon visage vers le sien, releva la tête à la bonne hauteur et nos lèvres se touchèrent enfin laissant place à nos sentiments les plus sincères parler dans nos gestes.

Cela ne faisant que quelques heures à peine que j'étais enfin rentrée à Fort Céleste après une longue expédition aux Côtes Orageuses. Varic m'avait demandé un service et en tant qu'amie, je me devais de l'aider. Chercher du lyrium rouge sous une pluie battante tout en étant attaquer de toute part par des ennemis corrompu par cette même substance que nous recherchions ne rendait pas les choses aisés. Pour corser le tout, "Vinsomer" un dragon de foudre apparut au moment même où nous détruisions le dernier pilier de lyrium rouge de la zone. Bien évidemment, IronBull fonça dans le tas en criant à la mort nous forçant à nous occuper de ce problème malgré notre manque de potion de soin et de lyrium! J'aurais quelque mots à lui dire à ce propos d'ailleurs!

Une fois rentrée à Fort Céleste, être blesser n'avait pas l'air de poser beaucoup de problème à mes conseiller de guerre. Entre Cullen qui me demandait d'être plus présente pour les entrainements, m'occuper des décisions difficiles et Joséphine qui me demandait d'être encore plus présente dans les conversations des nobles pour partager leur influence, écouter les ragots ou encore d'arrêter de courir dans les couloirs... Léliana était la seule qui ne me faisait aucun reproche direct. Cette femme est une vrai perle rare. Quelque soit le moment, son calme restait toujours imperturbable. Ces solutions subtile et efficace quoi que un peu trop direct et brutal par moment. Un personne redoutable dont il vaut avoir près de soit que contre soit sous peine de se voir la gorge trancher dans la pénombre.

 _"Le devoir passe avant tout"_ disaient-ils. A peine arriver que m'étais remise au travaille à la table des commandements sous la contrainte de mes obligations alors que j'étais et suis encore souffrante de mon combat contre ce sale lézard géant! Pour couronner le tout, pas une fois Sera et moi nous nous sommes vue après deux semaines et demi de séparation. Mais la voilà enfin dans mes bras et rien ne peut être plus beau et réconfortant que de sentir la chaleur de sa moitié contre soit après avoir passer des semaines sans le moindre moment de pour soit même.

\- Je vous ai manquée bien plus que vous voulez le faire croire on dirait, me dit Sera en laissant sa langue se balade le long de mes lèvres.

Hélas, une des mains de Sera toucha par mégarde une de mes blessures au torse me faisant grimacer de douleur.

\- Votre Grâce, vous feriez mieux d'aller faire ça ailleurs! On ne voit que vous içi!

En tournant la tête, Krem nous faisait signe depuis le bar une bouteille d'alcool à la main et Maryden à ces côtés un peu rougissante. D'ailleurs, il ne portait pas son armure habituelle ce qui me fis un peu bizarre sur le coup mais en si bonne compagnie, il l'a dû enlever pour l'occasion.

\- Dites plutôt que vous êtes jaloux Krem de la Crème! se moqua Dalatienne. Passez à l'action au lieu de se la jouer! Regardez le patron, lui il ne perd pas de temps au moins.

\- De quel patron vous parlez? Parce que j'en vois une qui ne va surement pas avoir des problèmes à dormir ce soir, contra Krem en regardant à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée de la taverne qui se referma aussi violemment qu'elle s'était ouverte à grand coup.

\- Ces idiots ne savent vraiment pas quand la fermer! ajouta Sera l'air faussement en colère avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire. Hé! Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là? On avait pas quelque chose à faire par hasard? Votre blessure, ça va? Parce que si ça fait vraiment mal, vaut mieux aller vous couchez vite fait, hein?

Elle s'approcha de moi les mains sur ces hanches, un regard interrogateur diriger droit dans les miens. Heureusement pour nous deux, son sourire était contagieux.

\- Je préfère que nous passions la soirée ensemble Sera. Juste un moment, je dois passer à la cuisine pour prendre quelques petites choses à grignoter ou vous allez encore vous plaindre comme la dernière fois.

Bien que je voyais que Sera voulais répliquée avec son ironie ou flirt habituel, je ne l'en laissa pas le temps. D'un petit mouvement de la main, je lui indiqua de ne pas bouger pendant que je m'infiltrais à l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait la cuisine tel un espion. A ma grande surprise, les cuisinières ne parurent pas très surprise de me voir. Sur la grande table au milieu de la pièce recouverte d'ingrédient prêt à être cuisiner se trouvait un panier rempli de cookie et plein d'autre chose à grignoter pour toute la soirée. Sans dire un mots, je me tourna vers elles qui me répondis toute d'un regard joyeux et connaisseur.

Léliana est une vrai fouineuse mais aussi un oiseau au grand cœur.

J'aurais aimée remercier ma maitre espionne pour cette petite attention de sa part mais je savais que ce genre de chose devait rester entre nous et qu'aucune ne devait dire un mot même si nous savions.

\- Et dire que certaine personne dans ce château la trouve effrayante... quel belle bande de rabageois.

\- Peigne cul chérie, repris Sera en apparaissant soudainement à coter de la porte dont je sortais tout en se moquant gentiment de mon étonnement passager. Toute cette bande de noble qui se balade sans aucune honte içi, ils racontent toujours que tout est beau et magnifique tant qu'ils sont près de vous mais une fois bien en retrait tout ce qu'ils font c'est vous jugez. Mais vous, vous êtes pas... Enfin bref! Dites, on fait la course jusqu'à la haut? proposa Sera en pointant la tour la plus proche du doigt. Parce que j'en ai marre d'être debout ici et là haut ben c'est.. c'est haut quoi. Allez on y va!

Je n'avais pas eu d'acquiescer que Sera était déjà en train de courir mais au fond je ne m'en inquiétait pas. Je pouvais bien m'acharner à la rattraper si je le voulais, je savais déjà le résultat de ce genre de jeu avec elle. Comme toujours, Sera arriverait la première comme si tout ça était naturel et c'est ce qui arriva. Comme inscrit sur du papier à musique, c'était inévitable.

Elle s'assit au sol dans la fouler en baillant bruyamment.

\- Comment faites-vous pour être si rapide? demandais-je en reprenant mon souffle tout en m'asseyant près d'elle au sol.

\- C'est vous qui êtes trop lente. Avec tout ces muscles qui vous trimballer sur vous... Mmmm... ces muscles... par les tétons d'Andraste, de très beau muscles en plus.

\- Les tétons d'Andraste ne sont pas aussi belle que les miennes en tout cas, répondis-je.

\- Sûrement pas!

En voyant son regard se balader sur moi, je n'ai pus me retenir de rire de ses arguments. Sera ne tarda pas à faire de même et sans que nous ne nous rendions compte, nos lèvres se fondaient l'un sur l'autre dans une douce étreinte.

\- Vous savez, je crois que c'est le bon moment maintenant, lui murmurais-je.

\- "Le bon moment" pour quoi?

Je m'empressa de prendre un cookie dans un des bocaux, le coupa en deux pour lui en donner la moitié.

\- Vous êtes mon roc Sera. Si vous n'étiez pas là pour m'épauler dans les moments difficiles, je ne serais sûrement pas içi en se moment même. Où même pire. Je serais comme un de ces nobles que vous méprisez tant.

En voyant mon geste, son sourire semblait différent. D'un petit geste juvénile elle pencha la tête en avant sans me quitter des yeux, le cookie toujours entre ces doigts sans avoir l'intention de le manger sans que je ne le fasse d'abord.

\- La dernière fois que nous avions manger des cookies vous m'aviez raconter votre enfance et des moments important pour vous alors je pense que devrais en faire de même. Vous...

Pendant un moment, j'allais continuer ma phrase mais mes lèvres se referma pour laisser mon regard se perdre dans les étoiles.

\- Lorsque ce ciel était encore déchirer par la faille, j'étais ronger par le doute et j'étais prête à tout laisser tomber pour laisser la place à quelqu'un de plus compétent que moi. Après tout, qui aurais voulu d'une mercenaire en tant que Messagère d'Andraste? Une Tal-Vashof qui plus est? Lorsqu'on voit une personne aussi imposante que moi ou même rien que la vue de mes cornes rend les gens généralement mal à l'aise, me méprise ou même les dégoûtes... Je ne compte plus les surnoms que l'on m'a donner dans mon enfance.

A l'écoute de cette phrase, Sera sembla serrer les dents et ce perdit dans ces pensées.

\- La tristesse et le dégoût m'envahillissait chaque fois que je pensais que si ce n'était pas moi qui était ressorti de cette satané faille de l'immatériel ce ne serait pas moi qui aurait été dans l'obligation de mener tout ça. Que je n'étais que le fruit d'un hasard. Mais au moment où je faiblissais le plus, vous êtes apparut et tout c'est éclairer. Au lieu de me juger ou à en attendre tant de moi, vous avez plutôt appris à me connaitre et ce fus beaucoup pour moi. Lorsque les décisions les plus ardus arrivait, je pensais à votre colère si vous appreniez que j'ai sacrifiée des vies pour des idioties, mettre mon bon sens de coter pour quelques malheureux souverains ou des alliés pour l'Inquisition. Vous êtes devenue _"mon soleil"_ dans mes heures les plus ombres et m'avez redonnée le courage de regarder de l'avant sans regret.

\- Je suis si irrésistible que ça? me taquina t-elle sans attendre.

\- Pour moi, plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, lui répondis-je au tac au tac en lui prenant tendrement la main qui s'ensuivit d'un moment de silence.

\- Vous aussi vous avez pas eu la vie facile, hein? Tout ces trucs que vous faites. Vous voyez... ces trucs d'acceptation et tout ça, je comprend mieux. Alors être mercenaire c'était en quelque sorte une deuxième chance comme pour moi et Jenny la Rousse. Parce que ci c'est ça, on se ressemble encore plus qu'on pourrait le croire. Ha! Si ça se trouve, vous êtes aussi dingue que moi. Attendez, vous venez vous amusez à embêter les nobles et tout ça avec moi donc c'est idiot de-

\- C'est vous qui me rendez folle Sera, la coupais-je avec un baiser. Transformons une bonne fois pour toute "les cookies de la fierté" par "les cookies de l'amour". Donnez leur un autre surnom si ça ne vous plait guère mais en tout les cas j'aimerais partager ceci avec vous. Vous pourriez peut-être réapprendre à les aimer, qui sait?

Sera. La jeune femme rebelle et audacieuse qui m'avait volée mon cœur. Tout le monde la voyait faible face à ces démons intérieurs mais moi je savais qui elle était vraiment, une femme qui ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'on l'accepte tel qu'elle était vraiment. Tout comme je l'étais. Quelqu'un qui avait peur de la solitude et du néant mais j'étais-là, à ces coter. Et elle en avait fait de même pour moi dans les moments les plus durs. Nous avions partagées de moments difficiles mais à chaque fois son sourire me donnait le courage d'avancer et de faire face à un destin qui m'avais été imposer. Son ricanement après avoir rit au éclat, ces petites tours contre les nobles du château et par dessus tout, la sensation de son corps contre le mien dans cette chambre où nous avions partager des moments inoubliables ensemble.

\- Je les aimes déjà et tant pis si elles ont un goût dégueulasse. Elle me font penser à vous et ça me suffit, répondit-elle en mangeant ce qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Hahahaha, je vais me sentir vexer. "Un goût dégueulasse" vous fait pensée à moi? Comment devrais-je prendre ça?

\- Par Andraste, c'est pas vous dont je parlais! Pff hahaha! C'est de ce putain de toit à coter de ma chambre qu'on avait l'habitude d'aller pour discuter parfois! Oh et puis merde, si vous voulez que je vous prouve quoi que ce soit en matière de "goût" dépêcher vous de guérir que je puisse vous montrer!

\- Allez donc vous plaindre à IronBull pour ça. Je n'y suis pour rien, répliquais-je alors que Sera continuait à rire en se rapprochant de moi pour la tenir au chaud contre mon épaule.

J'ai tout de suite enrouler un de mes bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener un peu plus contre moi.

\- Me parlez pas de lui, je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il est en train de faire en ce moment! EEURGH...!

Ces si nombreux souvenirs inoubliable c'est avec elle que je les partagent. Je vous aimes Sera plus que tout au monde. Jamais je ne laisserais ce monde sombrer dans le chaos et cela je le fais pour vous. Pour nous. Car un avenir sans vous ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu.

* * *

 **Désoler pour le retard de mes autres histoires. Je ne l'ai ai pas abandonner, loin de là mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordinateur et ne parlons pas de mon emploi du temps... *soupir***

 **Je reprends mon travaille d'écriture de plus belle en ce moment même donc rester à l'affut d'un nouveau chapitre d'ErLu ^^**

 **Ce one-shot a été écrit sur un coup de tête donc je ne sais pas si je vais en faire d'autre. Le résultat est bof bof pour moi. Ecrire sur Dragon Age est vraiment pas facile d'autant plus qu'il est majoritairement jouer dans la langue anglaise mais bon, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis quand même.**

 **J'aime toujours savoir ce que vous pensez**


End file.
